Saiyans Revenge
by SSJ2Ivan
Summary: In this story Goku didn't hit his head and he is a real saiyan and 20years after his purge on Earth someone come to pick him up.. Read to know more
1. Chapter 1

_**"Pffff,this place is soo boring. It's not fun at all,even killing this weak fools is not fun or destroying the buildings.. If only something good happend here"**_Exclaimed a man with black spiky messy hair while his tail goes left and right. _**"Well it looks like here is nobody alive enymore,i could go in the forest and catch something to eat"**_ The man flew in the sky and rush toward the nearest forest to catch something to eat,but little did he know that something was coming to him from the deep space

_**"ALERT ALERT!LANDING ON PLANET EARTH IN 3MINUTES!"**_

_**"Aahhh it's about time, i was tired of this sitting.. We will meet again brother"**_ Said a man with a smirk on his face

Meanwhile in the forest

_**"Mmmm this dinosaur was awsome,well it time for some exercise"** _The young man started to do push up when he heard a loud explosion coming little from the west_**"Hmm i wonder what was that.. Better check"**_ He stud up and flew to the spot

The pod hit the groud with a great speed leaving a big crater. Then suddenly the door on the pod started to open when a tall man with long black spiky hair come out

_**"Arghh i really hate this pod's.. Well lets check on the scouter wher is little brother" The tall man push the button on his scouter when numbers started to show on it "Hmm.. somebody is coming here and with a power level of.. 865.. That has to be him,its the biggest pl on this planet. Well since is coming i will just sit here and wait"**_ The man flew from the crater and sit on the gress waiting someone

5 minutes pass and the messy spiky hair man was close to the place where he hear a loud explosion "_**I think im he..Wow that's some hole alright.. haa? somebody is there,let's see who is it maybe this guy is worth to kill"**_ The young man smirked and landed behind the other man

_**"Hey you, long hair guy who are you? is this thing yours?"** _The long haired man stud up and turned to see the younger man

_**"Aaa we finaly meet again Kakarot"** _Smilled the tall man

_**"Haa? How do you know that name? Who are you?"**_

_**"What? You dont remember me?"**_

_**"No.. but you do smell familiar"**_

_**"You are an idiot really hahah"**_

_**"Stop laughing and tell me who are you and why you smell familiar to me?"**_

_**"Alright,afterall i have something to say to you.. Let me introduce mysellf, my name is Raditz and im your big brother"**_

_**"Big brother?!Wait now i just remeber something! You and two more person were outside waving to me while i was in some round thing and then i fall asleep"**_

_**"Yes brother,thos two person were our father and mother. You was send to this planet to eradicate all life form and get it ready for sale"**_

_**"Well i did almost kill everybody on this boring planet.. So what now?Did you come to take me home?"**_

_**"We dont have home anymore Kakarot,Planet Vegeta was destroyed after you left it.. Everybody died except 2 more saiyans and with me and you that makes 4"**_

_**"What exploded?! Fuck! i wanted to see my home planet and my father and mother"**_ Said Kakarot angrily

**"Well i know the fell brother but leave it in the past,now to talk about business"**

**"Haa?What business?"**

**"I come her to pick you up so that we can meet with the other 2saiyans and purge some planet. Wanna come brother?"**

**"Hell yea! I was getting bored here on this rock,good thing you come brother"** Smirked Kakarot

_**"Hahah its a good thing to have you back brother"**_ Raditz also smirked to his younger brother then he pull out something from his armor

_**"I can guess that you dont know where your pod is right?"**_

_**"Yea i dont have any idea wher it can be"**_

_**"Dont worry with this remote controller i can call it to come here... and it should be here shortly"**_

_**"Great,i cant wait to go away from here"**_

10 minutes passed and the pod landed near Kakarot

_**"It's little rusty but it will be ok,you will get a newer model when we get to the Planet Frieza 154,now get in and lets go"**_

_**"Alright,hey how long will it take to that planet?"**_

_**"About 8mounths,now get in"**_

_**"OK ok"**_

And with that the saiyan brothers blast of to their new destination,to planet Frieza 154,but while they were talking somebody else was listening

_**"So he was able to pick him up and they are going to planet 154,are we going there Vegeta?"**_

_**"Yes Nappa,i wanna see Raditz brother and test his strength "**_

_**"Well atleast we have another saiyan in the team"**_

_**"We will see for how long,lets go"**_Vegeta ordered and he and Nappa went to their space pods and blasted to the same place as Raditz and Kakarot

* * *

**Hi everybody,this is my first fanfiction that i made.. I know is short,but its just the first chapter.. I hope you like the story...**


	2. Truth

8 mounths passed and now the two saiyan borthers were near their destination. Their destination was Planet Frieza 154,there they should to meet with the two other saiyans who were already there and waiting for them

**"ALERT ALERT! APPROACHING PLANET FRIEZA 154 IN 2MINUTES"**

_**"Arghh this pod! i rellay hate them!"**_ Yelled Raditz and punched the wall of the pod

_**"Hahah whats wrong brother,dont have enough room in there?"** _Asked Kakarot laughing

_**"Yes,they make this things to small,and never mind that. we are here and by the way you must be careful how you behave in front some people,especially our saiyan Prince Vegeta"**_

_**"Wait,are you saying that one of survivors of our planet is the prince?!"**_

_**"Yes and he is very strong so be careful,there are some other thing's i need to tell you but that can wait for now"**_

_**"Alrgiht(Wow the prince of the saiyans.. he must be strong,i wanna fight him as soon as i come out of this round thing)" **_Smirked Kakarot with his arms crossed

Little after their conversation the two pods landed on the planet and right after that they come out from the pods

_**"Finally out from that thing" **_Complained Raditz

_**"Yea i must agree with you,thos things are not good"**_

The two brothers little conversation was quckly over when two people come near them smirking at them

_**"Well well what do we have here,i assume that you are Kakarot,Raditz baby brother,haa?"**_ Said the man who was build like a house,he was very tall and had big muscles,also he was bald and had mustache. He was wearing the same armor as Raditz,but the only difference was the color(black and yellow) and his scouter was blue

_**"Huh? who is the baldy,Raditz?" **_Asked Kakarot almost bored

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Yelled the guy

_**"Hahaha well he is right Nappa"** _Laughed the smaller one with a spiky flame black hair. His armor was the same,but only white and yellow and under his armor he had a blue spandex. He also had white gloves and white boots

_**"Kakarot thats Nappa,he was the commender of the saiyan army and the other one is prince Vegeta"**_

_**" So the four of us are the last of our race?"** _Asked Kakarot

_**"Yes we are Kakarot and i hope you manage to stay alive after our mission"** _Said Nappa who was smirking at Kakarot

_**"Raditz take your brother inside and give him some armor and a scouter,then come in my room we have to talk about something"**_

_**"Yes prince Vegeta,lets go Kakarot"**_ Kakarot noded and went with his brother inside the building to get him some armor

On the way to the room with the armor's,Kakarot could tell that this place was filled with other different race's, to be truth Kakarot didn't care about that at all,but it was strange to him because he was always on the same planet with the same looking people. His thoughts were cut when Raditz push him in the room with the armor's

_**"Here we are Kakarot"**_

_**"Wow look and thos things,this place is way advance than on Earth"**_

_**"Of course it is,now what kind of armor you want?"**_

_**"Hmm.. Give me the same as yours,but i want some long pants,no this short like yours"**_

_**"Hah ok,here is black spandex,alright with you?"**_

_**"Yes its ok"**_ Kakarot said and take of his old cloths and put a new black spandex(his spandex is different from Vegeta's,Vegeta's spandex cover his entire body,while Kakarot's is just to cover his lower body),then he put on himself the same armor Raditz has ,black and brown,then the same boots

_**"Nice brother now you look like a real saiyan,what color of scouter you want?"**_

_**"Give me the green one"**_ Kakarot said and smiled. He was proud that his brother just said to him that he now look like a real saiyan

_**"Now that you are ready lets go to meet with Vegeta"** _Kakarot noded and the brothers went to meet with their prince

In the Vegeta's room

_**"Where are those two?"**_ Asked Nappa tired of waiting

"_**Be patiet Nappa,they will be here soon"**_Said Vegeta with his eyes closed and arms crossed and then doors opened and the two saiyans come in

_**"Its about time you come,i was gettin bored"**_

_**"Like i care about that Nappa"**_Said Raditz

"_**Watch what are you talking Raditz or i will kick your ass"**_

_**"Yea,i would like to see that happend baldy"**_

_**"Grr now you will pay third class"**_Nappa was about to punch Raditz when Vegeta yelled

_**"Nappa dont you dare make a mess in my room! Understend!?"**_

_**"Y-yes Vegeta"**_Nappa calm down and sit

_**"Now lets talk about something important, Kakarot im sure Raditz told you that our planet is gone right?"**_

_**"Yes,he told me something about that a meteor strike our home planet"**_

_**"Thats a lie"**_

_**"What?What you mean a lie?"**_

_**"Our planet wasn't blown by a meteor,it was because of one person,the same person we work for"**_While Vegeta was saiying things Kakarot could see the angry faces on his brother and Nappa,but also on Vegeta's face

_**"Who is he?And why are we working for him then?Why not kill him for what he did to our race?" Yelled Kakarot**_

_**"His name is Frieza and he is too strong for us to take him down.. for now. That's why we send Raditz to pick you up when he told us that his brother is maybe alive. The four of us now need to train and fight as many time we can,because we will get stronger after every battle and then Frieza will fall by the hand's of a saiyan"**_

_**"Now that you know the thruth Raditz's baby brother what will you do?"**_Asked Nappa

Kakarot stud up,clanch his fist's and look at the prince_**"I wanna fight with you prince Vegeta!"**_

_**"WHAT? YOU FOOL! VEGETA CAN BREAK YOU IN HALF JUST WITH ONE HAND!"**_Groweled Nappa

_**"Kakarot"**_Said Raditz,but Kakarot didn't move

Vegeta smirked and then stud up and uncross his arms_**"So you wanna fight with the Prince of all Saiyans,very well Kakarot you can fight with me,but i can assure you that you will spend a lot of time in the healling chamber"**_

Kakaort just smiled and let Vegeta to pass thrugh the doors,he was about to go when Raditz catch him by his shoulder

"_**Are you sure you wanna fight him first brother?"**_

_**"Yes,i can fell that he is much stronger than me,but i dont care.. i just love to fight someone stronger then me"**_

_**"Hahah you dont just look like our father,but you act like him"**_Raditz smiled and went with Kakarot to the traning chamber


	3. Useful Tricks

Thank you very much _**Avatar Eddy,**_i'm glad that you like the story and to answer to your question:Heheh no i didn't thought about Nappa being the first to go Ssj... Thanks for the review and i hope this and the next chapters will be good for you and the other people who are reading this

_**Killijimaru-**_ I really appreciate your review you are at least honest and you tell that you don't like it,but know this i honestly don't care. I know is short and i jumped something,like i said before this is my first ever made fanfiction and i wanted to say something else but i forget it

**WOW!IT ONLY PASS 1DAY AND I HAVE ALREADY OVER 250 WIEVER'S,5 FAVORITES AND 2 FOLOWERS..THANK YOU PEOPLE,I DIDNT EXPECT THIS MUCH SO SOON.. ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Vegeta was already in the traning chamber waiting for Kakarot to come and to see how strong he is. Vegeta know that he can't be strong like him,Kakarot afterall was a third class saiyan and there is no way he can do something to him,but there was something different in Kakarot,but what?

In the hall Raditz and Kakarot were walking in silence,while Kakarot was only smirking,Raditz on the other hand was little worried for his brother. Didn't he hear that Vegeta was the saiyan prince and an elite and that he is only an third class. Nobody ever dare to challenge the princ to a fight,even the elites were nothing to him,the only one who were stronger then him were those filthy Frieza minions. They come in front of the chamber,Kakarot was about to enter when Raditz stop him

_**"Are you sure about this?!**_

_**"Of course im,what is it with you?You worry to much,besides i have some tricks in my sleeve"**_ Said Kakarot and smiled

_**"Tricks ha?Well i hope it will help you to not get killed"**_Raditz said and then kicked Kakarot in the traning chamber

When Kakarot entered in the chamber,Raditz went to the room on the left to watch the fight. When he entered he wasn't surprised when he seen Nappa in there

_**"Oo so you come to watch your baby brother get killed?"**_Mocked Nappa

_**"Tch,shut up Nappa and let me watch the fight in peace"**_

_**"Hey dont get upset already,but you will soon.. hahah"**_ Laughed Nappa,while Raditz just ignored him and then he saw Kakarot enter the chamber

_**"So you come Kakarot"**_Smirked Vegeta

_**"Of course,i said i wanna fight with you didn't i"**_

_**"Yes you are,but a lot of people just run away when they need to fight me"**_

_**"Well im not the type who run from the battles"**_

_**"Hmm i see,so if you are ready attack me,let see what you got"**_

_**"Heh,i might surprise you prince"**_Said Kakarot and then rushed towards Vegeta. He was about to punch Vegeta,but Vegeta easily grab his fist and tossed him on the other side of the chamber. Kakarot stud up and throw few energy blast to Vegeta,but the prince just smirked at that and deflected all of them

_**"Hmp is that all you have Kakarot?"**_

_**"Heh its not,it time for me to fight at full power"**_

_**"Full power?(The scouter said 865 as his power level,can he somehow raise his power level at will)?"**_

_**"Yes,let me show you. AAAAAAA!"**_ Kakarot began to yell and the scouter of Vegeta and also as Radotz and Nappa began to beep. Kakarot's aura began to show,it was a reddish white aura

_**"Hmm power level 1800... and is going up"**_ Said Vegeta

Meanwhile in the room where are Raditz and Nappa

_**"His power level is at 2390!"**_ Yelled Nappa

"_**No,it at 2800 and it stop. He is at the same level as me(hmm i wonder if he have some more tricks,because he still doesn't have any chance to do something to Vegeta)"**_

In the chamber Kakarot reach his limit so he stop to power up,he took his fighting stance and was ready to attack Vegeta

_**"Hmm so you can power up at will,and so your pl is 2800 as same as Raditz.. Well that won't help you Kakarot.. Now let me show you real power.. HIYAAAAA"**_ Vegeta began to power up and once again the scouters began to beep. Raditz and Nappa weren't surprised when they saw the pl on their scouter,but on their surprise Kakarot just keep smiling

_**"What is wrong with your brother?,he isn't worried at all"**_Asked Nappa

_**"I dont know what is happening in his crazy head"**_

Vegeta stoped to power up and then disappeared. Kakarot was calm,he was waiting for Vegeta to reappear and he did behind him. Vegeta was about to kick him,but Kakarot jumped away on the other side.

_**"H-how he know that,he was behind him?"**_Nappa yelled

_**"Hm Kakarot you do indeed have some nice tricks,let me ask you,do you by any chance know how to fell others energy?"** _Asked Vegeta

_**"Yes i know,i pick both of dose tricks on Earth"**_

_**"They seem very useful"**_

_**"Yes they are,but i have one more to show you"** _Kakarot put both of his hands in front of him and then he put them on the right side of his body_**"KAAA-MEE-HAA.."**_a bright red orb was appearing in Kakarot hands and it started to grow bigger

_**"Hmp that attack power is growing.. its at 3500"**_Said Vegeta_**"Well then i will show you the true power Kakarot!"**_Vegeta put his hands behind him and a purple aura started to flare around him

_**"MEE..."**_

**_"Hehe catch this,GALICK GUN FIRE!"_**"Yelled Vegeta and let a powerfull blast _**"HAAA!"** _Scremed Kakarot and his let his attack. Both blasts collided and it was an awsome beam battle. Both blasts were in the middile of the chamber,but slowly Vegeta Galick Gun started to overpower Kakaort Kamehameha and then it hit him,slammed it to the wall and then he fall on the ground covered in blood

Raditz quickly left the room where he and Nappa were watching the fight and run to see his brother. He opened the door and come close to his brother

**_"Kakarot,you fool i told you not to fight the prince so fast!"_ **Raditz yelled at his brother,who was on the ground barely awake,but he was just smiling

**_"Raditz"_**

**_"Huh?Yes prince Vegeta?"_**

**_"Take your brother to the healing chamber and give him some new armor and when he awakes we need to goo to meet with Frieza"_**

**_"Y-yeas prince"_**Raditz noded and grab his injured brother and took him to the healing chamber.

Vegeta come out of the chamber to see that Nappa is waiting for him_**"What do you want now Nappa?"**_

_**"I mean to ask you what do you think about Raditz brother?"**_

_**"What is there to think,he is a third class,but he dose have some interesting technic and that may come useful so we will learn some of his tricks"**_

_**"Alright"**_

_**"And one more thing,when Kakarot is healed i want you to see how much his pl incriseed and come to tell me"**_

_**" Yea,ok Vegeta,but where are you going now?"**_

_**"Im going to my room and don't you dare interupt me"**_Vegeta gave a serious look to Nappa and walk away from him leaving him alone in the hall

_**"Aaa man what to do now?that long hair idiot is now watching his baby brother and Vegeta wants to be alone.. Well it seems i will need train alone"** _Nappa turn around and walk in the chamber to train

Meanwhile in the healing center, Kakarot was put into the healing chamber while Raditz was near him looking at him

_**"Hey doc,how long until he heal?"**_Asked Raditz a doctor who looked like some reptile

_**"Well he have some severe injury,but i think it will take about 2hours,afterall you saiyans heal quick"**_

Raditz noded and walk out of the room_**"****Fine i will come back in 2 then"**_ While he was walking in the hall toward his room he could not but think about his brother and the look on his face he had._**" (He wasn't affraid of Vegeta at all,it was like he was enjoying the moment. He really is acting like father,he always did the same thing,he was born as a third class but he over the years come at the same level as some elites. Hah if this keeps up i have a felling that trouble will catch us fast)"** _Raditz smirked and finally come to his room and enter to lay on the bed to have some sleep until his brother wakes up


	4. Departure

Two hours pass and it was time to go and check if Kakarot was healed. Raditz wake up just in time,he stud up from the bed,put his armor on and went to the healing chamber

In the meantime Nappa finished his traning and remember that he should go and check Kakarot's power level. He pick the towel to clear the sweat from his body and went to go see the third class saiyan

Raditz was close to the healing center and then he saw Nappa walking in front of him_**"Hey Nappa wait"**_Yelled Raditz

_**"Huh?Oo it's you Raditz,gonna chack your baby brother ha"**_Smirked Nappa

_**"Yes,the doctor said that he should be healed soon"**_

_**"Well im going there to,Vegeta want's to see how much his power level increased."**_

_**"Alright lets go"**_Nappa noded and he and Raditz together went to the healing center

Little before Raditz and Nappa came,Kakarot was out of the chamber. He pick the new pants and armor,which was there,he assume that Raditz left it and put it on it. While he was dressing both Raditz and Nappa came in

_**"Hey Kakarot felling good?"**_Asked Raditz

_**"Hah yea,i fell great and much stronger"**_Smirked Kakarot and clenched his fist

_**"Ha dont get over yourself third class,let see your power level... still says 860,is this thing broken?"**_

_**"Hahah you are an idiot baldy,im just hiding my power,thats why it won't read"**_Laughed Kakarot at Nappa,but Nappa was gettin furios

_**"YOU DAMN THIRD CLASS TRASH!Show some respect.. Vegeta want's to know you power level"**_If it wasn't for that they were the only saiyans left he would break Kakaort's neck in a second

_**"Alright calm down Nappa,we dont have time for this,we need to go and meet with Vegeta and go to see that ugly purple lizard"**_Exclaimed Raditz

_**"Grr,fine. Im going to see Vegeta you two better hurry"**_Growled Nappa and walk out,while Kakarot just smiled to him

_**"You know you are playing with fire Kakarot"**_

_**"Pff com on,i'm stronger that that oaf now"**_

_**"WHAT? You mean to tell me that you surpass Nappa's level?"**_

_**"Yes,but not very much,so i need to fight much much more because i wanna be strong as Vegeta"**_

_**"You are crazy you know that?There is no way you or i can be as the same level as Vegeta. He is an elite Kakarot"**_

_**"So what?!Like i care about the ranks,if you put your everything in traning and fight's and survive all of the dangerous thing's you will be stronger and we are saiyans we have no limits.."**_Exclaimed Kakarot,Raditz could just watch Kakarot he need time to process everything he said. He was right,they are saiyans and they dont have limits,they grow stronger after every battle and then why wouldn't they be able to be somewhere near Vegeta or Nappa

_**"Hmm you know,you are right,i was gettin tired of the call third class"**_

_**"Yea that's the spirit brother,we just need to fight more and train more, and then with that oaf Nappa and prince Vegeta nobody would be able to stop us"**_

Raditz agreed with Kakarot and then they went to meet with Vegeta and Nappa outside the bulding where the pods were waiting for them to tavel across the universe

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nappa were outside waiting for them. As usuall Vegeta was leaned on the wall with his hands crossed and closed eyes,while Nappa was gettin impatient and started to kick the dust on the flor,which iritated the prince

_**"Would you stop with that Nappa,you are going on my nerve"**_

_**"Sorry Vegeta,but i hate wait and that stupid Kakarot pissed me of"**_

_**"Haha so he is the problem Nappa?what did he do?"**_Asked Vegeta who was laughing at Nappa

**_"That third class didn't wanna show me his power level and didnt show respect"_**

**_"I see,well it's your problem not my so i dont care.. Just don't kill each other"_**Said Vegeta and closed his eyes

_**"Yea right,like he could even touch me"**_Nappa mumbled

It didn't pass long and Raditz and Kakaort come out of the building to see Nappa and Vegeta

**_"We arrive prince Vegeta"_**Said Raditz

_**"I see that Raditz,so Kakarot how you feel?"**_Asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face

**_"I feel great prince Vegeta and much stronger"_**

**_"Hah that good to hear and i hear from Nappa that you didn't wanna show him your power level?"_**

**_"Yea that's true,i wanna save it for the mission and go all out there"_**Said Kakarot with a smile

_**"Hmp fine by me,now lets go or that ugly bastard will complain"**_

Everybody noded and each of them entered in their pod's and blasted to meet with Frieza

Meanwhile on planet Frieza 1

_**"Lord Frieza i have a report from the base 154"**_Said a man who was light gree with a green hair,he had earrings on his ears and one necklace on his head,he was wearing and armor with a cape

**_"Hmm,this wine is good.. Good Zarbon,tell me what it says"_**Said an lizard looking person in a hover veachle,his tail was hanging

_**"It says that the mokeys have headed to meet you my lord"**_

_**"Aaa so the little mokeys are coming to me,very good i will give them a very hard mission this time. Maybe they will finally die. Hahah"**_

_**"Yes lord,but there are some other news about the saiyans"**_

_**"Haa?What news?"**_

_**"It seems that they found another saiyan and they are bringing him with them"**_

_**"Hmm another saiyan you say.. i thought everybody died except Vegeta,Nappa and Raditz"**_

_**"It seems that he was sent on the mission before planet exploded"**_

_**"It looks i was careless,do you know his rank?"**_

_**"Yes lord,he is just a third class"**_

_**"Hahah a third class?He will die on this mission for sure. Listen up Zarbon i want them in my room as soon as they come,do you understend"**_

_**"As you say my lord"**_Zarbon noded and bowed down

_**"Now get out i wanna enjoy my free time"**_Said Frieza and Zarbon immidietly went out

_**"Hmm i was too careless,but atleast i will have one more monkey to torture"**_Laughed Frieza sadistically and take a sip of his wine


	5. Meeting With The Ugly Lizard

_**Avatar Eddy**_-**thanks once again.. Well i think there is a fanfic that Nappa goes first Ssj i just can't remember the name.. About Nappa going here the first,well i thought about that yesterday and i still dont know if i will do that.. Who knows what i will do,even i don't know,i just write what came out from my head i even don't know how will this end and where XD**

**Thanks Everybody For Reading My Fanfic,I Hope You Will Like This Chapter**

* * *

It was a dark night on planet Frieza 001,just like always. The weather on the planet was always cold and it was perfect for tyrant Frieza,but not for his soldiers. Many soldiers would die if they went out from their base,but Frieza didn't care,he would only laugh on that,he had many soldiers on his side and he could always go to some planet and take the people he think are worthy to be at his side. And today was a wonderful day for Frieza,after some time he would see his favorite pets,his monkeys who he love to torture and send them to the most hardest mission and wishing they would die

In the meantime in the control room,one soldier got an alert form the computer that four space pod's are near the planet atmosfere. He qucikly stud up from his chair and run to warn Zarbon about the situation. He quickly get to Zarbon's room and barged in without knocking

_**"Zarbon sir,four space pod's are arriving. It the saiyan's!"**_Yelled the soldier

_**"Aaa the monkeys have arrive. Very well,i will go at the landing spot alone,clear the area so they can land with no problem. We don't wanna something to happen to our monkeys before lord Frieza see them"**_

_**"Y-yes sir!"**_Noded the soldier and went out of the room to spread the orders to the others,while Zarbon was gettin ready to go and wait for the saiyans to land

Few minutes before landing in the space pods a light come out in one pod

_**"(Hmp we are here.) NAPPA,RADITZ,KAKAROT WAKE UP!"**_Yelled Vegeta through the communicator in the pod

_**"Aaugg that was a good nap"**_Said Nappa

_**"I hate this things!They need to build a bigger pods!"**_Groweld Raditz

_**"So we are here a?That Frieza planet?"**_Asked Kakarot

_**"Yes and i wanna warn you don't you dare do something stupid at the meeting with Frieza. He will try to provoke you but you need to restrain yourself otherwise he will break you and you will not be allowed to use the healing tank!Understand?"**_Explained Vegeta to Kakarot and he was waiting for an answer but there was non

**_"KAKAROT DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID!"_**This time Vegeta yelled

**_"Yes,i understend prince Vegeta"_**Finally Kakarot said,but he wasn't happy at all about the idea to let that stupid lizard to insult him

_**"Good,now prepare for landing,we are here"**_Everybody noded and catch to something in the pod

On the ground Zarbon could see the pods landing,he then come out from the building and waited for the saiyans to get out. The four pods door opened and the saiyans come out not very happy that they are on this planet

**_"Grr i hate this planet"_**Said Nappa

**_"Me too"_**Agreed Raditz. Kakarot was about to say something,but the prince interupt him

_**"Shut up you too. We have company"**_ The three saiyans noded and look at the same place where Vegeta was looking and they seen Zarbon there standing

_**"Well well well look who decide to show up,our monkeys are back with their prince"**_Smiled Zarbon. This really made Raditz,Nappa and Kakarot really mad,but Vegeta remain untouched by his comment

_**"Quit it Zarbon and tell us why Frieza want's to see us"**_

_**"Haha did i offended you monkey prince?Well he wants to talk about the new mission and about your new monkey in your little group"**_Vegeta reamain calm and just uncross his arms and started to walk towards Zarbon

_**"That's it good monkey hahah. Now you three come here lord Frieza is waiting for us"**_All three noded and started to walk with a look of anger on their faces,but that just made Zarbon to laugh

They moved fast through the hall of the enormous building. While they were walking Kakarot couldn't but notice that the other people in the hall were laughing at them and that made him very angry. No one was ever laughing at him and tell to live. Vegeta notice the look on the Kakarot face and elbowed him as a warning to do nothing. Kakarot put the hand on the place where Vegeta hit him,even do he didn't hit him with full force it still hurt. Zarbon saw that on only smiled at that. They now came to the room where Frieza was. Zarbon opened the doors and went inside and let the saiyans out side for a minute

_**"Lord Frieza i came to tell you that i brought you the saiyans"**_Said Zarbon who bowed to his lord

_**"Aaa very good Zarbon,let them in"**_Said Frieza with a evil smile on his face

Zarbon did that immediately and went to open the door to let the saiyans in. The saiyans quickly came in and bowed to Frieza

_**"Greetings lord Frieza,we have come here as soon we heard you want us here"**_

_**"Very good my monkey prince,i must tell you that i missed you and your monkeys"**_While Frieza was talking Zarbon could only laugh,but on the other side the other saiyans were going angry. Raditz and Nappa know that they can't show the anger on their faces otherwise they would be in trouble,but Kakarot didn't care and didn't wanna do submit like that

_**"Yes lord Frieza,but could you tell us why did you wanna to see us?"**_

_**"Don't rush our time Vegeta.. Well first i wanna see your new monkey. You,come here"**_Frieza said and pointed at Kakarot. Kakarot stud up and come few meters from Frieza. Frieza take a good look at him and starngely he seemed to look familiar to him,like he seen him somewhere before

_**"What is your name monkey and from what planet you came?"**_

_**"My name is Kakarot and i came from planet Earth,i was sent there to purge it as a baby"**_Stated Kakarot

_**"So you are Kakarot the third class and who come to pick you up?"**_Asked the purple lizard

_**"It was my brother Raditz"**_

_**"Ooo you are Raditz brother. Hahaha did you heard that Zarbon? One of ours monkey's has a brother and they are both nothing but a third class. hahaha"**_

_**"Yes my lord i heard,but i don't remeber that you lord or me gave a order to Raditz to go to pick his brother or to go to that planet"**_Said Zarbon

_**"Hmm you are right Zarbon,i didn't gave you that order,didn't i? monkey"**_Said Frieza and looked at Raditz who started to sweat

**_"I-i was thinking that if my brother is alive,he can help us to expand your empire lord Frieza"_**Said Raditz who was little afraid of what could Frieza do to him

**_"That is very good of you my monkey,but you will receive you punishment to go on your own"_**Said Frieza and fired two energy beams from his finger which strike both of Raditz's knees. Raditz fell on the ground in pain

_**"Oo dose it hurt monkey?hahah what if i strike you with one more?"**_Frieza was about to shoot another one when Vegeta interupt him

_**"Please lord Frizea don't hurt him anymore or i would have no use of him on the mission"**_

_**"Hmm yes you are right my monkey prince. You,my new monkey i must welcome you now to my empire"**_Frieza smirked and punched Kakarot in the face. Kakarot was on the ground,to his surprise he didn't even seen the punch. He slowly get up when Frieza kick him in the gut and grab him by his hair and blasted him with an energy blast in his face. Kakarot landed near his brother Raditz who was still on the ground

_**"Hahah now welcome to the my empire monkey"**_Frieza laughed like a maniac and Zarbon joined him. Vegeta was gettin angry,very much but he know better then to something stupid. Nappa if he could he would help Kakarot,even tho they are not very good friends he would help his new saiyan comrad,but he couldn't now here with Frieza and Raditz,he can't even stand,both of his knees are crushed and he can't help him

_**"Now that i welcomed my new pet i will tell you about your new mssion"**_

**_"(Finally)"_**Thought Vegeta who wanted to go away from this place as soon as possible

_**"You and your monkey's are gonna go to planet Xeros,i want you to kill all the people there,but don't do damage to the planet. Understood?"**_

_**"Yes lord** **Frieza"**_Said Vegeta

_**"Good,Zarbon will give you the coordinates of the planet. Now go and move those two trash from my room,you can even heal them"**_Said Frieza who was laughing

**_"Yes lord Frieza and thank you"_**Vegeta bowed and pick up Kakarot,while Nappa pick Raditz and went outside the room

_**"Zarbon"**_

_**"Yes my lord?"**_

_**"I want you to send Appule and Cui to the planet Xeros and after the monkeys kill all the people,let them kill the monkeys"**_

_**"Yes my lord,i will do that right away"**_Zarbon bowed and went to give the others to Cui and Appule

**_"Hahah those monkeys will finally be wipe out from existence,now i can finally enjoy my wine"_**Laughed Frizea and pick a bottle of his finest wine

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nappa put the two saiyan brothers in the healing tank and waited for them in the room near the healing chamber

**_"THAT UGLY BASTARD! I HATE HIM!"_**Yelled Nappa and punched the wall,while Vegeta was sitting in the chair trying to calm down and not to do someting to the room like Nappa

**_"Calm down Nappa,we will have our time and then Frieza will pay for everything he has done. I bet my life on that"_**Said the prince and those words calmed down Nappa

**_"I know Vegeta,i know and i belive that we will get rid of that bastard"_** Nappa said and then lay down on the bed,Vegeta noded and leaned on his chair and crossed his arms

Meanwhile in the traning chamber Cui and Appule were traning when somebody come inside. They look at the door to see Zarbon

**_"Zarbon,what are you doing here?"_**Asked Cui

**_"I have orders from lord Frieza"_**

**_"Really?Well what are his orders"_**Asked Appule

**_"Hehe its time to get rid of the monkeys and their prince"_**

**_"Finally! i was gettin tired of those filthy apes to walk around here"_**

**_"Yea me too,so where we need to go to eradicate them"_**

**_"Here are the coordinate for the planet Xeros and go now while they are still here. Let them kill all people there and then kill them"_**

**_"Alrgiht,good for me"_**

**_"Agree,i can't wait to crush that monkey prince"_** Laughed Cui and with him Appule. Zarbon smiled and went out of the room

One hour passed and both Raditz and Kakaort were healed now. They came out from the tank,pick their scouter and went out from the room. While they were walking they came across Vegeta and Nappa

**_"Are you two alright?"_**Asked Nappa

**_"Yea,we are fine"_**Answered Raditz who wanted to go away as soon as possible

_**"So what is our mission?"**_Asked Kakarot

**_"We are going to planet Xeros,we need to kill everybody,but the planet must not take any damege"_**Explained Vegeta

_**"Good for me,i must let out this anger out of me"**_Said Kakarot and clenched his fist

**_"Hmp good then,lets go away from this place"_**Said Vegeta and with his comrads went to the pods,where they get in and launched to space where they were going toward planet Xeros


	6. Planet Xeros

It was a very peaceful day on planet Xeros,the inhabitants of the planet were a peaceful race who had a lot of goods on the planet. The technology on the planet was advance,but that wasn't all,the planet's soil was very rich and that's why Frieza wanted this planet to be the part of his empire. The people on the planet looked alike like humans,but unlike the humans they had spikes on their bodies.

It was a sunny day on Xeros and the people had just a nice and peaceful day. But that soon changed when four unidentified objects crashed on planet and shocked the people of the nearby city

_**"What was that?"**_Asked some guy

**_"Something just crashed and i think it's the best to go and check it"_**Said the other guy

**_"Agree,lets go and see and then report to the king"_**The other nodded and climbed his hover bike and with his comrade went to see what was that

Meanwhile little outside the city,four pods were on the ground and the doors started to open. Soon four saiyans came out of the pods. But to their surprise most of them had a problem to stand

**_"W-what the h-hell is this?"_**Asked Kakarot

**_"T-the gravity on this planet is high"_**Said Raditz who had a little problem to stand

_**"Yea,its even higher then on planet Vegeta"**_Said Nappa who also had a problem to stand just like Raditz and Kakarot

**_"Put yourself together you idiots! It's only a high gravity are you saiyan or not!"_**Yelled Vegeta to his soldiers who tried their best to stand up and walk. Few moment later Kakarot was the first who manage to walk and come to his prince which surprised Nappa who was getting little angry by what he see,Raditz seen the look on Nappa's face and just smiled even tho he had the same problem as Nappa

**_"So i see you can handle this very well Kakarot,unlike you two over there.. And Nappa how you feel that the third class can walk and you don't?_**"Said Vegeta who almost started to laugh when he see Nappa angry face,but then the his scouter began to beep

_**"Hmm it seems somebody is coming here"**_

_**"Yea i can feel it and its nothing to worry about"**_

_**"Who said i was worry.. You two move here now!"**_Yelled Vegeta to Nappa and Raditz who immediately put all of their strength to get up and come close to Vegeta

_**"Aaa man we need to train more if we wanna fight on planets like this"**_Exclaimed Raditz

**_"Even tho i hate to admit it fur ball,you are right"_**Said Nappa

_**"Shut up baldy!"**_Growled Raditz

_**"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! We have company"**_Yelled Vegeta and all of them notice two hover bikes with some people on them. Two guys stop their bikes and get of it and look the saiyans

_**"Who are you and what are you doing here?"**_Asked the one guy,but he recive only the smirks of the saiyans

_**"ANSWER TO HIM,YOU ALIENS!"**_Yelled the other one

**_"Hey,its not nice to yell at people who are superior to you weaklings"_**Said Vegeta

**_"Yea,so watch your mouth spike man"_**Said Nappa

_**"How dare you ugly bastard!We are the elite soldier's of the planets king"**_

_**"Mmm elites?this could be fun,Kakarot!"**_Said Vegeta

**_"Yes prince?"_**

**_"I think is time for you to get out that anger you hold in"_**Said Vegeta and smirked

_**"Yea that's a good idea prince Vegeta,thank you"**_Said Kakarot and put a evil smile on his face and walk in front of Vegeta and the others

**_"You really think to fight me?_**

**_"No i don't want to fight you,i will fight BOTH OF YOU!"_**Yelled Kakarot and rushed toward two soldiers who were caught by surprise by Kakarot's sudden jump. They somehow manage do dodge Kakarot and jump on the other side of the field. Kakarot just smirked and fired an energy beam to one soldier who didn't seen the attack and on his bad luck was hit by the beam. The other soldier couldn't believe how fast Kakarot fired the beam,but at the same time he was angry at Kakarot who killed his partner

_**"You murder,you WILL PAY FOR THAT!"**_Yelled the man and grab one of his spikes on his arms and pulled it out. The four saiyans were surprised by the soldier strange ability,but Kakarot snapped from his surprise and just smirk

_**"Hmm,this guy has some strange ability,right Vegeta?"**_Asked Raditz

_**"Yes indeed,lets see how will Kakarot handle this"**_Said Vegeta

**_"Gross,he is weird"_**Exclaimed Nappa looking at the man with the spikes

Meanwhile on the battlefield the soldier attacked Kakarot with his spike,but Kakarot manage to dodge it,he was also getting used to this gravity and he know that this will make him even stronger. He smirk and punched the man in the face,which send the soldier he face,to hit the rock not far from where they were fighting. The solider yelled in pain,his head was covered in blood and he nearly manage to stand up

_**"(T-tthis is argg... I-i can't fight him!And there is four of them.. I need to run and warn the king)"**_Thought the soldier and somehow started to run towards his bike,but that was all in vain when Kakarot appear in front of him

**_"Hey where you think you are going?"_**Smirked Kakarot and grab the soldier by his head and punched through soldier body. The soldier was dead on the spot and Kakarot trow him in the air and with an energy blast disintegrate the body

_**"That was easy"**_Said Kakarot who was walking back to his group

_**"Nice job brother"**_Said Raditz and punched his younger brother arm

**_"If the others are weak like this we will be over before sunset"_**Said Nappa

**_"You are right Nappa.. Now let's plan how we will get this over with"_**Said Vegeta and started to talk to his comrades. Meanwhile two persons were watching all of this and were smiling at the saiyans

_**"What idiots,they think they are strong,but they are nothing"**_

_**"Agree,i can't wait to kill these apes"**_Said the other one and started to laugh

Few minutes pass and Vegeta and the others decided that every one of them will go to the some part of the planet and kill the people and if one is finished with the job he will join some of the others and with that each of them went in different direction

It passed three hours and on the planet Xeros could only be heard screams of the people. It was a horrified day on the planet who was always peaceful. Millions of people were killed and only few remain alive and one of them was the king of the planet who was hiding in his secret bunker,but he will not live for long

_**"Tch,pathetic weaklings like you really deserve to die"**_Said Vegeta who was holding the guard by his throat

**_"Now tell me where is your cowardly king hiding?"_**

**_"I-ii don't know"_**Cried the guard

_**"Heh,wrong answer"**_Smirked Vegeta and crushed man's throat and let him fall on the ground dead

_**"Hmm where is that coward? I really need to learn that technic from Kakarot,this stupid scouter is for nothing"**_Said Vegeta and then walked out from the building and flew in the air

**_"(Hmm maybe he is in some secret room in the castle..well then i think the best thing to do is to destroy everything)"_**Thought Vegeta and put one hand in front of him and started to collect energy for the blast. He gathered the energy and fired a big energy blast which obliterated the castle and few building in the area

**_"Hmp that should do,now lets see what the others are doing. Nappa report!"_**

**_"Huh?Eyy Vegeta,whats up?"_**

**_"Are you done with killing in your sector?"_**

**_"Almost done,only few people to kill"_**

**_"Fine,i cleared all in my sector so i'm gonna catch something to eat,contact Raditz and Kakarot and when you are done we will meet where we land"_**

**_"Sure Vegeta,i will con_****_tact them right away"_**Vegeta nodded and cut the reception and went to catch something to eat

Meanwhile in Nappa's sector,he was almost over with killing the people when he tried to contact Raditz and Kakarot

**_"Hey Raditz,Kakarot!"_**Yelled Nappa

**_"Haa?What is it Nappa?"_**Asked Raditz

**_"What you want baldy?"_**Asked Kakarot who was laughing

**_"You damn third class i will teach you some lesson!"_**

**_"Hahah yea right"_**

**_"Stop both of you!What is it Nappa?"_**

**_"Vegeta wants to know if you finished your jobs?"_**

**_"I'm almost done,i would say five hundred people left to kill"_**

**_"Aaa brother that much,i already killed all of them"_**

**_"WHAT?"_**Both Raditz and Nappa yelled

**_"What?This people are weakling's,you two are slacking.. I will go and find Vegeta"_**Said Kakarot and cut the reception

**_"DAMN THAT BROTHER OF YOURS!"_**

**_"What are you yelling at me?! I'm gonna finish this and meet with you"_**And with than Raditz also cut the reception with Nappa

_**"Grr,how is that Kakarot doing this? There is noo way he could be on the level as me?No!He is a third class,his sector must be weakly populated"**_Thought Nappa and went to finish his job

Meanwhile Vegeta was in some forest eating some animal he caught when his scouter started to beep

**_"Hmm?That must be Kakarot,so he finished his sector..( That was pretty fast,he even beat Nappa at that,could he be stronger that Nappa)"_**Vegeta thoughts were finished when Kakarot landed near him with some animal on his back

**_"Hi Vegeta,you pick a nice spot to eat. Can i join?"_**

**_"Yes"_**

**_"Thanks prince"_**Said Kakarot and then put his prey on fire to cook it. After some minutes his food was finish

**_"Aaa finally i was starving"_**Kakarot grab the food and started to eat,while Vegeta was leaned on the tree and had his eyes closed. Some time passed and Kakarot was almost over with his food when he feel something. It was something bad he could feel that someone's power level is going down rapidly

**_"HEY VEGETA!"_**

**_"Why are you yelling Kakarot?"_**

**_"I can feel that someones power is going down fast"_**

**_"What?Thats probably some soldier dying on this planet"_**

**_"Hmm... N-no its Nappas power.. and Raditz!Their power is very low"_**

**_"WHAT!"_**Yelled Vegeta who stud up and push the button on his scouter**_"Hmm... my scouter detected two high power level's..one is.. 1800 and the other is... 16500!"_**

**_"Aha,i knew that one is bigger than yours and the other one is little stronger then yours"_**Said Kakarot only to receive a dead look from Vegeta

_**"Fuck,those two doesn't have a chance,if we want to save them we must goo now"**_

_**"Agree,lets hurry.. Nobody mess with the saiyans"**_Said Vegeta and with Kakarot flew towards the place where are Nappa and Raditz

On the other side of the planet,Nappa and Raditz meet together so they can go and find Vegeta and Kakarot,but then they were attacked by Cui and Appule. They tried their best but they were no match for them

_**"AARGHH... YOU DAMN FISH FACE!YOU WILL PAY!"**_Yelled Nappa who could barely stand up. His whole armor was destroyed and he was covered with cuts and blood just like Raditz

_**"Hahaha don't make me laugh saiyan,you two are no match for us,neither is your little prince and that other third class"**_Laughed Cui

**_"Grr... W-we will nn-never give..up"_** Said Raditz who was trying to get up from the ground,but his bones were broken

**_"Heheh did you hear that Appule.. You saiyans really need to learn when you are defeated"_**

**_"I agree with you there Cui,they are just too stubborn and too weak"_**Said Appule who with Cui started to laugh

_**"Well what you say that we finish this two pathetic saiyans ?"**_

_**"Ye... Wait?"**_

_**"What?what's wrong?"**_

_**"My scouter says that two power levels are coming"**_

_**"Aaa that must be Vegeta and that other saiyan.. Are they close?"**_

_**"Yes,they should be here in a minute"**_

_**"Then we will wait for them to show them what we did to their friend's hahaha"**_

In the air Vegeta and Kakarot were now very close and they could see four person on the ground

_**"Look Vegeta i can see four people there"**_

_**"Yes i see that,two are on the ground and two are standing."**_Kakarot nodded and now they were just above everyone. What Kakarot see made him very angry,he seen his older brother on the ground with no armor anymore and a lot of blood beneath him and then he look at Nappa who was in front of Raditz also in bad shape. Vegeta quickly investigate the situation and focused on two people in front Raditz and Nappa

_**"Kakarot lets land"**_Kakarot nodded and bothof them landed in same time near Nappa

**_"V-vegeta!"_**Said Nappa who was glad to see Vegeta,but at the same time he feel shame to be in this condition in front of his prince

**_"What happen here Nappa?"_**

**_"M-me and R-raditz meet here after w-we cleared our sector and wanted to meet with y-you and Kakarot... but then those two attacked us"_**Nappa somehow manage to say everything to Vegeta

_**"I see.. stand back Nappa you are not needed here anymore"**_Nappa nodded,but like before he feel shame for not be able to fight anymore. Meanwhile Kakarot was behind them checking Raditz who was on the ground barely awake

_**"Hey Radtiz,Raditz?!"**_Yelled Kakarot and then slapped him

**_"KK-kakarot..."_**

**_"You will be alright brother,just hang on"_**

**_"Aaugh... heh ll-look at.. this huh.. ll-little bb-brother is n-now taking c-care of me"_**Smiled Radittz and then cough some blood on Kakarot

**_"You long haired idiot,of course when you are weak.. but you are my older brother"_**Smiled Kakarot

_**"Hehe.. s-shut up.. "**_Said Raditz and then closed his eyes. Kakarot didn't worry because he could feel that his brother life force was still alright. He put him on the ground and turn to Cui and Appule who just have smiled at them. Kakarot passed Nappa and come close to Vegeta

_**"Who are those two Vegeta?"**_

_**"Cui and Appule. Frieza soldiers"**_

_**"Frieza?Do you think Frieza ordered this?"**_

_**"Hmm its possible"**_

_**"Now,now,it's not nice to whisper while we are here"**_Said Cui

_**"Let me ask you something Cui,did Frieza sent you here?"**_

_**"Haha aren't you the smart one,what it matter when you will die soon"**_

_**"I don't think so Appule,you are underestimating me"**_

_**"Haha you always said that,but you know you are weak to fight me Vegeta"**_

_**"Are you sure Cui?Wanna see for yourself?"**_

_**"Soo you wanna figth me?Fine by me,Appule you get that other one,have some fun braking him"**_

_**"Of course Cui"**_Smiled Appule and turn over to face Kakarot who had a very dangerous look on his face which made Appule uncomfortable

**_"Hehe.. Are you ready saiyan?"  
_**

Kakarot said nothing just clenched his fist's and start to power up


	7. Burst and Combine

**Avatar Eddy**-**_Hehe yea,well there is always some rivalry between saiyans and so is here... Thanks for the review :)_**

** _S_EVENTH CHAPTER AND ALREADY OVER 1400 VIEWERS! THIS IS SOO AWSOME. THANK YOU ALL :)**

** ENJOY THE CHAPTER(NOTE:I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH WRITING HOW THEY FIGHT.. WELL ITS MY FIRST TIME)**

* * *

The ground beneath Kakarot began to shake,the rock's were starting to crack by the pressure of the Kakarot energy. His reddish white aura flared around him wildly and the ground after the shake began to crack. Vegeta was taken aback when he seen his power level on the scouter while Cui and Appule werent worry,they were still much stronger

**_"His power level is going up rapidly.. 3400.. 3900 wait... it's at 4650 and it stop!"_**Yelled Vegeta who Nappa heard and he was shocked by the news and then fall on the ground

**_"(THAT CAN'T BE!NO THIRD CLASS SAIYAN WAS NEAR THAT LEVEL)"_**Thought Nappa who was standing near Raditz

**_"(This is really impressive,for a third class to surpass Nappa's level.. well that still is not good enough,but there is still another way to beat them,but i dont wanna use that if i mustn't)"_**Thought Vegeta and turned to Cui who was smirking the entire time

_**"Hah Vegeta if you think that your friends little power boost will help you,you must dreaming!"**_Laughed Cui

**_"Shut up Cui! I don't need anybody help,i will crush you on my own!"_**Yelled Vegeta who was about to attack Cui when suddenly someone flew near him and went straight toward Cui and Appule. Both Cui and Appule were surprised and then somebody punched Appule straight in the face and deliver a powerful kick which send Appule flying

_**"You dirty saiyan,no one sneak on us,TAKE THIS!"**_Cui was about to fire an energy blast towards Kakarot when Vegeta punched Cui and manage to stop Cui attack

**_"Thanks prince Vegeta"_**

**_"Be on your guard Kakarot,even tho your power increased you are still no match for Appule"_**

**_"I don't care! He will pay for attacking the saiyan's and then so will Frieza!"_**

**_"Agree.. Try to use your sensing abilities against Appule while im gonna kill Cui"_**

**_"I will prince"_**

**_"Good,now lets do it!"_**Vegeta yelled and both he and Kakarot flew towards their opponents

Cui was already up and he seen Vegeta approaching so he decide to surprise him and throw an energy blast. He throw few blast's towards Vegeta,Vegeta was prepared for that and manage to dodge all of them and then he fired an energy bomb so that can hit Cui. Cui seen that and jumped in the air,just as Vegeta thought

**_"Haha what is it Vegeta?Too much for you"_**Laughed Cui,when he was surprised by Vegeta who was behind him

**_"Watch out Cui!"_**Yelled Vegeta and kicked Cui in the back

**_"AAARGHH... YOU DIRTY APE!You always know only to kick people in the back Vegeta,i'm not surprised"_**

**_"Don't make excuses Cui,are you ready to fight or not?"_**

**_"You asked this Vegeta,i will enjoy killing you"_**

**_"Tch,we will see"_**Vegeta said and attacked Cui who was now serious

Meanwhile Kakarot had a hard time with Appule. He manage to deliver some good punches and kicks to Appule,but Appule wasnt hurt that bad like him. Even tho he was using his sensing ability to his advantage and the ability to hide his powers,there still was a gap between them

**_"(Aghhh.. this is no good.. im at my full power and he is just toying with me. FUCK! I need more training to fight guys like this! I'm still too weak!)"_**Thought Kakarot who was in a bad shape,his arm was almost broken and he was tired

_**"Whats wrong saiyan?Done already? I really don't know why Frieza left the four of you alive,he should kill you just like the rest of your race"**_Laughed Appule and that hit Kakarot

_**"(My race is dead because him,Frieza, they will pay,they will pay!)AAAAAA!"**_Kakarot yelled and again his aura flared around him

_**"Huh?Whats that? Kakarots power level is rising.. Now is at 5400!How is he doing this?"**_

_**"So what?This wont help you Vegeta"**_Said Cui and while Vegeta was distracted he deliver few punches and kicks to Vegeta who was sent on the ground

Appule watched the saiyan who was at his last resort and just smirked

**_"That wont help you ape"_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**Growled Kakarot and rushed toward Appule to hit him. He was at first blocked,but he manage to kick him in the gut and then he punched him two times,one time in the face and the second in the gut and then he back away from Appule. Appule come to his sense when a scouter began to beep

**_"What is this... 6000,His attack is rising"_**

**_"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE,CATCH THIS YOU UGLY BITCH!"_**A big red orb was between Kakarot hands and it was ready to be fired

_**"It stop at 6800.. C'MON SAIYAN GIVE YOUR BEST!"**_Yelled Appule

**_"HAAA!"_**Yelled Kakarot and fired the Kamehameha towards Appule who was standing still and put his hands to block it. The blast hit him and damage the entire area so the smoke covered Appule. Kakarot was tired so he almost fell down from the sky,but he manage to land on his feet. But it was not over yet,he could feel that Appule is still there,but his power decreased. After the smoke cleared Appule was visible. His armor was half destroyed and he was bleeding a little,but now he was mad

_**"You stupid saiyan,NOW I WILL GONNA FINISH YOU!"**_Yelled Appule and flew towards Kakarot

**_"Ooo crap"_**Said Kakarot and didn't even had the strength to move or to block the punch from Appule

**_"Take that saiyan,like i said you are no match for us,soon even your prince will fall"_**Said Appule while Kakarot was on the ground having hard time to get up only to get kicked in the ribs by Appule

_**"Hahaha i'm gonna have some fun before i kill you"**_Laughed Appule and then stomp Kakarot's back

_**"AAAAAAA!"**_Yelled Kakarot in pain. Vegeta heard Kakarot,but he was also in bad shape,he was losing to Cui. He was doing well against him,but Cui was one step ahead of him

_**"Grrr,i will not be defeated by you Cui! I need to avenge my people!"**_Yelled Vegeta and jumped in the sky

_**"Hahaha and how will you to that when you will die here?"**_Laughed Cui when his scouter detected something_**"What? his attack power is at 17000.. this could do some damage to me!"**_

**_"GALICK GUN!"_**Yelled Vegeta and fired his strongest blast to hit Cui. The blast was coming very fast towards Cui and Cui in the last second manage to dodge it. But as the power of the Galick Gun was big even tho it didn't hit Cui directly,the strong shock waves hit Cui who smacked on some huge rock nearby

**_"DAMIT! He was able to dodge it.. Kakarot will not last any longer and even i hate to admit,neither will i(it seems i will need to do that)"_**Vegeta slowly landed on the ground and by now Cui pull himself together and stand up

**_"Thats it Vegeta its over,APPULE!"_**Yelled Cui all over the field

_**"What you want CuI? Dont you see im having fun here?"**_

_**"Its enough! It's the time to kill them"**_

_**"Already?Well if you say so.. it seems our fun time is over saiyan"**_Smirked Appule and grab Kakarot by his hair

_**"Hehe,and now is your time Vegeta"**_Smiled Cui,but the he see Vegeta smiling"Why are you smiling Vegeta?Aren't you afraid to die?"

_**"Hahahaha,me die?What are you talking about Cui? I told you to not underestimating me didnt i? The only ones to die are you and Appule"**_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FOOL?! WE ARE STRONGER THEN YOU,YOU CANT BEAT US!"**_

_**"You are wrong!"**_Said Vegeta and then from his hand a white ball appeared"**_Do you know what is this?"_**

**_"Huh? N-no i don't"_**

**_"Well you will learn soon.."_**Said Vegeta and turned around and fired the ball in the sky_**"BURST AND COMBINE!"**_ And then a bright light blinded Cui and Appule

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"**_Asked Appule who released Kakarot

_**"Argh i cant see,wait now i can.. Huh? what is that ball doing in the sky?"**_

_**"Hehe,now you will see the true power of the saiyan,THE MIGHTY OOZARU!"**_Yelled Vegeta and started to look at the ball in the sky. He then started to change,his eyes turned red,then he slowly started to grow taller,his body was started to be covered by dark brown fur and in no time Vegeta transformed into giant ape

_**"W-WHAT?!**_

_**"H-HOW I-IS HE TRANSFORMED?THERE IS NOT A FULL MOON ON THIS PLANET?"**_

_**"HAHAHA YOU IDIOTS,WE SAIYANS LEARNED TO CREATE AN ARTIFICAL MOON,SOO WE DON'T NEED TO WAIT A FULL MOON TO TRANSFORM.. NOW YOU TWO DIE!"**_Growled Vegeta in his Oozaru form and fired a purple energy beam from his mouth towards Appule who was caught by surprise. On Appules bad luck he didn't have time to dodge it and he was hit by Vegetas powerful blast

**_"YOU FILTHY APE!DOESNT MATTER IF YOU ARE IN THIS FORM,YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"_**Yelled Cui

**_"HAHA POOR CUI,YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME WHILE IM LIKE THIS.. YOU ARE DEAD NOW!"_**Yelled Vegeta and jumped toward Cui who manage to dodge,but Vegeta kept to going after him.

**_"How is this happening to me? i was so close to finish him,and now he is stronger and faster than me... THAT'S IT! I ONLY NEED TO CUT HIS TAIL..Haha that will be easy"_**Thought Cui and dodged few of Vegeta's kicks and flew some meters behind him. He concentrate energy in his hand,he was about to fire it when a blast hit his back

**_"AAAGHH... W-WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!"_**Yelled Cui and turn around to see who was it and it was non other than Nappa who was barely standing

**_"You are still ALIVE?!"_**

**_"YY-you.. d-damn ffish face... you will not cut my prince tail"_**Said Nappa and then fall on the ground

**_"Grr,no matter i will just try again"_**

**_"I DONT THINK SO CUI"_**Said Vegeta and grab Cui by his hands

**_"YOU DAMN APE!PUT ME DOWN!"_**

**_"OOO I WILL,BUT AS A CORPSE"_**

**_"WHA... AAAAA!"_**Yelled Cui painfully. Vegeta was squeezing Cui with both hands. Cui screams were loud,very loud,but that didn't mind Vegeta at all,he was enjoying it

_**"SEE CUI,I TOLD YOU,I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN FRIEZA WILL GET WHAT HE DESERVE"**_

_**"Vv-vegeta..pp-please..l-let me goo... ii w-will fight wwith you... aa-gainst.. F-frieza"**_Cui barley manage to say it and Vegeta just smirked at him

**_"ARE YOU TRYING TO BEG ME TO SPARE YOU CUI?SUCH A COWARD"_**Said Vegeta and squeezed Cui even harder then before and Cui all organs inside of him were crushed and it was the end of Cui. Vegeta throw him on the ground and fired a energy blast to finish him completely

_**"I TOLD YOU I WILL WIN CUI!.. NOW TO RETURN TO NORMAL"**_Vegeta turn to face the fake moon in the sky and then he fired a beam towards the moon to destroy it. The moon exploded and Vegeta turned back to his normal size

**_"Huh... I must say this was not easy.. Hmmm this guys are in a bad shape... WAIT! If i remember i seen a hospital building in the city were i was... Maybe this fools will live"_**Vegeta walked toward's his comrades and first grab Raditz who was in the worst shape of them all and flew away to the city to find the hospital

After some flying Vegeta manage to come to the city. It was hard to fly with all the injuries and with Raditz on his back

**_"I'm here,but where is that blasted building?... There it is,well most of the building"_**Vegeta flew in the building and on his luck there were three healing tanks and they looked more advanced then ones that Frieza have. He opened one tank and put Raditz in there and put the air mask on his face

**_"Hmm i will need to give my saiyan dna if i think to heal them... Ooo they will need to repay themselves for this"_ **Vegeta grab the needle and take some of his blood so he can heal his comrades. When he finished that,he put his blood in the tank and closed the door. Then on the monitor was shown how much time will it take to heal Raditz

**_"Four hours?Well better go and pick those two idiots"_**Said Vegeta and went to pick Kakarot and Nappa. He was soon back with both of them and he put them in the last two remaining tanks. The time for Nappa to be healed was two hours and for Kakarot three. Vegeta signed and sit on the ground near the tank

_**"(That darn Frieza wants us dead. But why so soon?Is it because we are getting stronger or because we have a new saiyan.. Maybe there are other survivors..)"**_Then Vegeta vision went black and he was asleep


	8. Hi Little Brother

**_Applefanfi-_ Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like my story :) Now Vegeta first going Ssj,i always thought that he should be the one to transform against Frieza and Goku after that,somewhere in android saga or before.. now in my fanfiction i really don't know which one of them to put _first_ to transform,its hard to decide... And about my spelling,yea i know I'm not very good,but I'm doing my very best.. i miss a lot of english class hahah.. Once again thank you very much and i hope you will like other chapters**

**_Avatar Eddy-_ Like always man thanks and I'm so glad you liked my fighting scene because it was my very first to write**

**_Anon-_ Now mister Anon,thank you for your review,but really there is no need to FUCKING talk like that.. not all on this site know how to write in english,but they are trying their best**

* * *

It was very silent on planet Xeros,you could only hear the sound of the wind blowing through destroyed buildings. After the eradication of the people of planet Xeros and the fight's with Cui and Appule now everything was calm. Only four people were left on the planet

Inside the healing tank,Vegeta was slowly waking up**_ "(Mrrmm... W-where... wait,what is that?.. one,two.. three sparks? and they are strong,what is this that i feel?)"_**Thought Vegeta inside the healing tank

**_"You think Vegeta will be alright?"_**Asked Raditz

**_"Of course he will and this will make him stronger"_**Answered Nappa

**_"Agree,i can feel that his energy is back,soon he will wake up,but i wonder how he defeated those two?"_**

**_"He transformed into Oozaru and beat them"_**Said Nappa

_**"Oozaru?What's that?"**_

_**"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS AN OOZARU?****"**_Yelled Nappa at Kakarot. Kakarot was about to talk back when Raditz interrupt

**_"Stop it! Of course he don't know when nobody told him! Kakarot listen,did you ever on Earth look at the full moon?"_**

**_"Full moon?Yes I did many times,but always after that I couldn't remember anything and my clothes were gone"_**

_**"Well that because you transformed into Oozaru. Let me explain.. When we,saiyans look at the full moon we transform into Oozaru. Oozaru is a giant ape who is very powerful,when we transform our power increase by ten units"**_

_**"Really?! I really didn't know that. That's amazing!"**_Yelled Kakarot who was smirking at the idea of how much he would be strong in that state

**_"Yea,we know,but there is a problem with that"_**

**_"What problem?"_**

**_"When a saiyan transform into Oozaru he lose control and start to destroying everything,even his comrades.. so if you plan on transforming into Oozaru you need to learn how to control it"_**

**_"Yea,otherwise I will cut your tail third class"_**Said Nappa

**_"Haha I would like to see you try Nappa.. you will see that i will manage to control myself when i transform"_**Responded Kakarot to Nappa with a smirk which made Nappa angry and growled at Kakarot,but then he stop when they hear that the doors of the healing tank is opening. The three of them turned and seen Vegeta outside the tank

_**"You idiot's are already fighting"**_Said Vegeta who was looking at his comrades with a smirk

**_"Vegeta how you feel?"_**Asked Nappa

_**"Tch,i feel fine Nappa,i assume some of you put me in the healing tank"**_

_**"Yes,it was Nappa who put you inside prince"**_Said Kakarot who could feel a big increase in Vegeta's power

**_"Good,now Kakarot i need to ask you something"_**

**_"What Vegeta?"_**

**_"Tell me,that thing about feeling others energy... in the healing tank i could feel three strong sparks,is that it?"_**

**_"Huh?Y-yes it is,you mean to tell me you can now feel other's energy?"_**

**_"It seems I can,it just came to me in the healing tank and then i started to focus on that and i think i learned it"_**

**_"That's good,you don't need that stupid scouter anymore,unlike this two"_**Said Kakarot and pointed at Nappa and Raditz

_**"Shut up Kakarot"**_Growled Raditz and punched Kakarot in the head

**_"Well its the truth"_**

**_"Then you will teach me how to do it!"_**

**_"Yea,yea"_**

**_"Enough with the crap talk we need to think what to do now!"_**Both of the brothers stop to talk when Nappa yelled at them

_**"He is right you two.. We need to plan what to do now that i killed those two idiots"**_Said Vegeta,who was trying to think what would be the best to do_**  
**_

_**"Well we go away from here"**_

_**"Are you crazy?Frieza would track us down and kill us!"**_Yelled Raditz at his brother again

**_"It's not like he already didn't try!"_**Kakarot yelled back

**_"But even if we go somewhere else,he will know where we are"_**Said Nappa

**_"How?"_**

**_"Because our space pods have a tracking device inside of them"_**answered Raditz to his brother**_  
_**

**_"WHAT,!? MAN THAT UGLY..."_**

**_"So what will we do Vegeta?"_**Asked Nappa

**_"We will do what we always do,we will go back to Frieza and said that we completed our mission"_**

**_"WHAT?!"_** Kakarot yelled he couldn't believe what Vegeta was saying

**_"We have no choice but to do that and pretend it was only a simple mission"_**

**_"But Vegeta.."_**

**_"Are you defying my orders Kakarot!?"_**

**_"N-no.."_**

**_"Good,now since the controllers of the pods are broken because of those two idiots,we need to find our pods. Let's move!"_**Said Vegeta and flew through the building and Nappa,Kakarot and Raditz followed their leader

The saiyan's searched almost half the planet and finally found their pods

_**"They are here!"**_Yelled Raditz

_**"Finally"**_

_**"Yea,let's get in and go away from this rock"**_

The four saiyans sit in their pods and went towards the Frieza planet 001. Meanwhile on planet Frieza 001,a lord of the universe was waiting for the report from Zarbon. He wasn't a person who liked to wait, but somebody knock on his door

**_"Lord Frieza?"_**

**_"Who is it!?"_**

**_"It Zarbon sir"_**

**_"Come in!"_**Yelled Frieza and Zarbon entered the room and bowed

**_"My lord,we have some news about Cui and Appule"_**

**_"Good,did they kill those monkeys?"_**

**_"Well you see my lord,we have some problem to get a connection to their scouter"_**

**_"What you mean Zarbon?"_**

**_"We lost the signal with their scouter while they were fighting the saiyans"_**

**_"So what you mean to tell me is that Vegeta and his little group beat Cui and Appule?"_**

**_"W-we don't know sire,but i highly doubt that Vegeta or somebody else can kill both Appule and Cui"_**

**_"I wouldn't be so sure,don't forget that they can transform into apes and by what i heard their power increase in that state.. i underestimated them"_**

**_"So what you plan now my lord?Do you want me to kill them?"_**

**_"No need Zarbon,lets pretend that was an accident,we will let them live a little more... And what about Dodoria's mission?did he do the job right?"_**Asked Frieza who was very serious

**_"Yes my lord,he is coming back from his mission.. he didn't have any problem"_**

**_"Excellent.. you can go now"_**

**_"Yes my lord"_**Said Zarbon,bowed to Frieza and went out of the room leaving Frieza alone. Frieza was thinking about the saiyans when he hear a beep in his room. He came close to the monitor when he seen that somebody is calling him

_**"Who ever is better be good"**_Thought Frieza and accepted the call,when on the monitor appeared non other than

**_"Cooler,what you want?"_**

**_"Now,now little brother that's not a way to talk to your older brother"_**Said Cooler smirking

_**"Spear me with your chit-chat and tell me what you want!"**_

_**"Hahah whats wrong Frieza,something went wrong with your "plans""**_

_**"That's non of your business"**_

_**"True,but as a big brother i must take care of my little weaker brother"**_

_**"WEAK?I M stronger than you Cooler!"**_

**_"Haha don't stress out or your horns will drop hahah"_**

**_"The next time we are together we fight Cooler,got it?"_**

**_"Well then this is gonna be very soon,because father wants us to come to our home planet"_**

**_"What?why,he almost never call us to come home"_**

**_"I don't know,he just said to come and fast,you know how far our planet is"_**

**_"I know that you idiot,now that you tell me goodbye brother"_**

**_"See you soon brother"_**Cooler smirked and cut the reception with Frieza. Frieza as angry he was,now was mad,he wanted to kill somebody,no not kill he wanted to destroy something,a planet would be nice

_**"DAMN YOU COOLER!... that idiot,I'm gonna show him that I'm stronger than him... hmm i need to calm down,it's not good for me to lose my temper.. I need to tell Zarbon to prepare me the ship.. this is gonna be a long ride"**_Said Frieza and went out of his room


	9. Back to 001

_**Avatar Eddy-**_**Hahah yea brother rivalry its amazing,me and my brother and sister always fight each other haha.. Thanks for the review**

_**Anime18lovergirl-**_**Thank you for the review,and thanks for thinking that my story is cool :)**

_**Caedus**_** Vitiate-Thank for the review and i'm glad that you find this story interesting.. :)**

_**Iyfe213-**_**You know,i was thinking of that,but then i change my mind.. it would be too soon to find another saiyan,but who said that they wont find any of them huh ;) thank you for the review**

_**Applefanfic- **_**Hahah that's right Apple! I'm glad you liked the meeting with Cooler,because i wasn't sure if it's gonna be ok,well it seems i was wrong.. Thanks XD**

_**Killijimaru-**_** You told me in the beginning that this story is crap,so why are you here reading it again? Yea my grammar sucks i know that,maybe i rush through the story,but here are a lot of people who like it the way is going and i will keep the way i want to goo. To tell you the truth,i was not a good scholar,i was missing almost every class,i was with friend's outside having fun,but i learned things on my own,i know how to speak english ,but i have hard time to write it... and i will tell you once again if you don't like it then DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

_**Thank you people for your reviews and WOW 2,550 views Thank you very much,i never thought that soo many people will read my story.. This chapter is little short,but i didn't have much time,i'm gettin ready for a trip so after this chapter there will be one or maybe two and after that i will stop for 2months,because im going out of town too spend my summer PARTY XD**_

* * *

"Zarbon!"Yelled Frieza through the hall which frightened all the soldiers who were in the hall. Zarbon heard that somebody is calling him and turn around to see Frieza not far from him

**_"L-lord Frieza,what can i do for you?"_**Asked Zarbon

**_"I need you to prepare me a ship immediately!"_**

**_"Yes my lord,may i ask where are you planing to go?"_**

**_"Hmp,I'm going to my home planet.. Now stop loosing my time and prepare me a ship!"_**

**_"Right away lord Frieza"_**Zarbon said and contact someone through his scouter**_"Man this is Zarbon,you need to prepare the ship for lord Frieza immediately... Good"_**Zarbon said and cut the reception

**_"Lord Frieza,the ship will be ready in ten minutes,do you wish for me to come with you?"_**

**_"No,that wont be necessary and by the way i need somebody to keep an eye on the base and those monkeys"_**

**_"Yes my lord"_**

**_"And before you get carried away,don't break them too much ok?"_**

**_"As you wish"_**

**_"Good,now I will go to the ship,don't you dare screw up Zarbon"_**Zarbon bowed and nodded while Frieza walked away from him. Zarbon stud up and went to his room. While he was walking he notice Dodoria who was walking in front of him

**_"Hi Zarbon"_**

**_"Dodoria,i see you come,everything went ok?"_**

**_"Yea,it was too easy.. i was about to go see Frieza"_**

**_"Frieza went to his home planet just few minutes ago"_**

**_"Really?it must be something important if he went there"_**

**_"Yes"_**Said Zarbon and passed Dodoria when

_**"Hey Zarbon where are Vegeta and his monkeys?"**_

_**"They went on a mission,but they will be here soon"**_

_**"Great,i can't wait to have a little fun with them"**_Laughed Dodoria

_**"Don't get carried away Dodoria,it would seem that they somehow manage to kill Appule and Cui"**_

_**"WHAT?! impossible!"**_

_**"Well you will see and they have a new member in their crew"**_

_**"You mean another saiyan?"**_

_**"Yes,now if you excuse me,I'm gonna go to my room"**_Said Zarbon and walked away from Dodoria who was little surprised by what Zarbon told him

Ten days passed since they left planet Xeros and they were finally landing on planet Frieza 001. Four pods landed and after few seconds the doors opened. Everybody walk out from the pods in the same time

**_"And so we are back"_**

**_"Yes,i wonder what will Frieza say"_**

**_"Tch,first lets change,our armors are destroyed"_**

**_"Yea,lets go"_**Said Kakarot and with the others went to change their armors for new ones. They come to the armor room and started to change. Nappa pick the same armor he had,the same did Raditz but this time it hasn't had brown color instead yellow like Nappas,Vegeta wear as usual except that his armor had only shoulder guards and Kakarot pick the same armor as Nappa and Raditz,but this time he didn't have a black spandex because Vegeta pick up the last blue one,so he had to wear the same as Nappa and Raditz. They walk out of the armor room and went to eat something

_**"Man I'm so hungry"**_

_**"Yea me too,I feel like i didn't eat for years"**_

_**"Where is the place to eat?"**_

_**"Don't act like children you three,here is the place Kakarot"**_Said Vegeta and opened the door. When he opened the door everybody in there started to stare at them and by the look it didn't feel like they were happy to see them. Vegeta,Raditz and Nappa ignored them and walked to the table to pick something to eat

_**"Hey,what the fuck are they staring?"**_Asked Kakarot who didn't like how the others were looking at him

_**"Well they probably excepted us to be dead"**_Said Nappa

**_"Yea,i bet that's that,as you may know by now we are not welcome here"_**Said Raditz

**_"I would like to blast them all,they are getting on my nerves"  
_**

**_"Calm down Kakarot,pick something to eat and come to the table"_**Said Raditz and grab all the food he can and sit at the table where Vegeta was sitting and soon Nappa joined,while Kakarot remain to pick the food

**_"Well... Vegeta... what ... will ... we... do?"_**

**_"Nappa,shut up while you eating. I will think of something later"_**Said Vegeta and started to eat. Vegeta nearly started to eat when he heard a loud noise. He and Raditz and Nappa turn around to see Kakarot fighting some guy

_**"What is that idiot brother of yours doing!"**_

_**"I know that he will be attached to trouble"**_Raditz said and was about to stud up when Vegeta grab his hand

_**"Vegeta..."**_

_**"Leave him,its his fight"**_Raditz stared at Vegeta who was eating then he looked at his brother who was now fighting two more guys and he was wining

**_"Hahah look at him,acting like a true saiyan"_**Laughed Nappa who finished his meal by now

Few moments later Kakarot finally finished fighting and sit at the table where the other were

_**"Aaa that was a nice warm up"**_Smirked Kakarot and started to eat

_**"You know,we will get in trouble for this"**_

_**"Meh"**_

_**"Listen after we eat we need to report back to Frieza and if everything went ok,we will start training. Do you all understand?"**_

_**"Yes Vegeta"**_The three of them said in the same time

**_"Good,now lets finish the meal"_**

After Kakarot,Vegeta and Raditz finished with their eating,all of them went to the Frieza room and on their surprise it was closed

**_"This was unexpected"_**Said Raditz

**_"You can say that again"_**Nappa agreed with Raditz**_  
_**

**_"Where is that damn lizard"_**Said Kakarot**_  
_**

**_"That is not nice to say about lord Frieza,you know that monkey"_**

**_"Zarbon,where is Frieza?"_**Asked Vegeta while his arms were crossed**_  
_**

**_"Lord Frieza for you monkey.. Frieza needed to go somewhere and he wont coming here in a while"_**

**_"I see,well then we are going to the training chamber"_**Said Vegeta and started to walk away**_  
_**

**_"Wait a minute Vegeta"_**

**_"What do you want now Zarbon"_**

**_"Just to tell you that I'm now in carge here so watch what are you doing,ok monkey?Hahah"_**Laughed Zarbon,while the saiyans become angry

**_"Hmp.. Let's go"_**Said Vegeta and with his group went to the training chamber leaving Zarbon laughing at them

_**"I will kill that guy someday"**_Said Kakarot angrily

**_"Me too,i can't stand him nor that fat ass Dodoria"_**Said Nappa

**_"Who is that?"_**Asked Kakarot**_  
_**

**_"One of Frieza's minions,look we are here"_**Answered Nappa and opened the doors of the training chamber

**_"Alright,i think its time that we fight brother"_**Said Raditz with a smirk

_**"I think you are right,we didn't fight yet"**_Smiled Kakarot

**_"So you two are gonna fight first?"_**Asked Nappa**_  
_**

**_"Aha,i need to see what my little brother can do"_**

**_"Oo you will see brother"_**Said Kakarot and smirked

**_"Fine than. Nappa come with me,we will watch them from the other room and later you will fight with me and hopefully you will manage to stay alive"_**

**_"Huh?Well its alright with me,i got the power burst from the last battle and i know im stronger now"_**

**_"We will see,now come with me"_**Said Vegeta and with Nappa walked out from the training chamber leaving Kakarot and Raditz alone

**_"Soo Raditz are you ok with that i,your little brother beat you?"_**Smirked Kakarot and took his fighting stance

**_"Haha we will see about that.. HIYAAAA!"_**Yelled Raditz and flew towards Kakarot


	10. Note from me :(

**Autor's note(haha yea right some autor I'm)**

**Well people,I'm sad to say that I will stop my story for 2 months.. Like I write in the previous chapter I'm going out of town for 2 months and i will not bring my laptop with me. I also said that I will write one or maybe two chapters before i go,but I don't have much time,even now I m writing this fast,because my gf is waiting for me to go... To be honest I will miss writing this story,but don't worry as soon im back I will start from where i stop. **

**I hope you all will enjoy this summer.. Bye everybody XD**


End file.
